


Margaery Tyrell Crossovers

by MadameBaggio



Series: Tumblr Works [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur (2004), The 100 (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Smut, Multiple Crossovers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snippets, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Margaery Tyrell's possible pairings.Previously posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Faramir (Son of Denethor II)/Margaery Tyrell, Galahad (King Arthur 2004)/Margaery Tyrell, Gawain (King Arthur 2004)/Margaery Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell/Roan (The 100), Rollo (Vikings)/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Tumblr Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202912
Kudos: 3





	1. Margaery x Galahad - Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> For those of you who know me from tumblr (@madamebaggio), this might not be new. I've decided to organize ALL of my snippets from tumblr in proper posts here on AO3. There's quite a lot of them, so this might take a while.
> 
> I've decided to start from the oldest works and this is where these came in.
> 
> Chapters with smut will be marked with an *

“We hope your journey has been pleasant, Lady Margaery.”

Margaery gave the King -the married king -her most beautiful smile. “It was, Your Majesty. The countryside is more beautiful than I’d expected.”

“It’s probably different from what you are used to.” Queen Guinevere offered.

“It is, Your Majesty.” She admitted. “The weather is much more pleasant in Highgarden.”

She’d told her grandmother this was a fool’s errand. Arthur might be new to his crown, but he already had a queen by his side. A queen that apparently had fought beside him to protect the land.

They hadn’t known that much at Highgarden, only that Britannia now had a King that was young. Olenna thought it was a good idea to send Margaery there to meet the man, see about an alliance, a marriage, a crown… However, as soon as she’d arrived there, she found out the man was already quite happily married.

Margaery couldn’t say she minded it terribly. Britannia seemed like a dreary place and the faster she went back to Highgarden, the happier she would be.

“One has to wonder…” The knight to her left drawled. “What a flower would do so far from her home.”

Years of practice were what kept her smile firmly in place when she turned to him. “My father wishes for a friendship between our kingdoms, Sir Galahad.”

He hummed his understanding. “And he sent you to negotiate it?”

Strangely bothered by his tone and those damned curls of his, Margaery made her smile a bit too flirty. “I know a lot more than you imagine.”

He choked on his wine, then narrowed his eyes at her. “I bet you do.”


	2. Margaery x Galahad - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** _“Is that so?”_

Galahad didn’t look impressed as he turned to Margaery. “Is there something wrong with what I just said, Miss Tyrell?”

The right corner of her mouth curled up in a smirk. Galahad both loved and hated that damned smirk of hers.

In this particular moment, he hated it more than he loved it.

“No.” Her tone was extremely polite, and -exactly because of that -Galahad knew it was bullshit. “I’m just admiring your vehemence.”

He gave her a flat look. “Do you ever say exactly what you mean or do you always play games?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

That answered his question.

**Morning After starter:** _“Feel like another round?”_

Margaery threw him a look over her shoulder. “For someone who isn’t overly fond of me, you sure like my company.”

Galahad grinned and scratched the back of his neck. “I guess I like parts of you, Tyrell.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, now you can like them in your memory.”

“Is that so?” He drawled.

Margaery narrowed her eyes, recognizing the words that got them into this mess to begin with.


	3. Margaery x Galahad - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

** “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” **

Margaery’s smile was pure amusement as she turned to the knight. “You have? Oh my.” She batted her eyelashes at him. “Pray tell; how do I look at you?”

“Like you’re keeping your eyes on me, because you know I don’t fall for your sweet words and pretty eyes.” Galahad told her firmly.

Margaery had known from the first day he didn’t trust her all that much. After travelling all the way to Britannia on the pretense of seeking trade, she had to spend at least some time there; but if anyone else mistrusted her reasons for being there, no one had been bold enough to say it.

Anyone but Galahad.

“Maybe you’re mistaken.” She told him carefully. “Maybe I look at you for another reason.”

She was careful not to make her voice over flirtatious, since he was suspicious of her exactly because of that.

He narrowed his eyes. “Is that so? Then why do you look?”

“Perhaps I appreciate your clothes.” She let her eyes fall meaningfully to his exposed legs.

Galahad sputtered at her. It was a good look on him.


	4. Margaery x Galahad - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter chosen was X

**X for Xylography**

_xy·log·ra·phy/zīˈläɡrəfē/_

_noun_

_RARE_

  1. _the art of making woodcuts or wood engravings, especially by a relatively primitive technique._



_***_

“What are you doing here?”

Margaery jumped at the sound of his voice. This man was starting to seriously bother her. “Sir Galahad.” She gave him a smile, but even she knew it was strained. “I was merely looking at the books you have.”

He narrowed his eyes, probably looking for a trick. Margaery rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I think you’re overestimating my evil genius.”

Galahad coughed uncomfortably. “Then what do you have behind your back?”

If she were to be honest, Margaery had forgotten about what she’d found once he started glaring at her. Lately, making Galahad uncomfortable had become her only distraction here, so she saw no reason to hide it from him.

“It’s a block of wood.” She showed it to him. “It was carved to represent a scene that would be eventually printed on a manuscript.”

Galahad picked the block. “I know what woodcut is.” He informed her.

Margaery’s smile was beatific. “This one appears to be quite old, it was likely forgotten here, but I’m impressed by the details on it. Such beautiful work…”

She saw the exact moment he realized what the work was. Margaery had found it by mere coincidence. She wasn’t looking for anything in particular when she came to the library -if one could call it that. She was just beyond bored and the box seemed interesting enough.

She didn’t expect to find an erotic carving.

“I believe the artist was either quite inspired or had models.” She continued, as Galahad stood there, holding the block of wood, completely quiet.

It was a beautiful piece; Margaery wasn’t lying about that. The woman was on her back, her hair sprawled against the covers, while her lover had his face buried between her legs. It was quite explicit.

“I love the attention to the details.” She continued, her fingers following the line of the man’s back. “I’ve hardly seen such detailed work, even in Highgarden.”

His eyes followed the progress of her finger, until it touched his thumb. Galahad looked up at the same time she did, and their eyes locked onto each other. The knight put the block down carelessly and took a step in her direction.

“Galahad? Are you here?” Bor’s voice made him stop.

“I’m here.” He called back, then turned around and left Margaery without another word. It didn’t matter. She was counting this one as her victory.


	5. Margaery x Galahad - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

** “Going somewhere?” **

Margaery was finding it harder and harder to smile at him when he intruded on her like this. She was dead tired of the mistrust in his voice, when she knew she saw desire in his eyes.

She was getting beyond tired of putting up with Galahad’s bullshit.

“None of your business.” She told him with a smile, even if her voice was frigid.

Galahad arched an eyebrow. “Someone is finally showing her true colors.”

“Perhaps someone is tired of being treated as a criminal.” She snapped, giving up on pretenses. “Especially since I’ve never done anything.”

“You did not come here out of friendship.” He accused.

“No. I came after a crown.” She threw at him. “Is that what you wanted to hear? That is the truth. I wanted to marry a king, and this one is as good as the next one. However, when I got here, he was already married. Are you satisfied now?”

Galahad stood there, frozen in his shock. He’d imagined that was why she was there, he’d discussed the possibility with the others a few times. None of them seemed concerned, including Arthur himself.

But Galahad was deeply concerned, deeply bothered. He just didn’t know why.

“Now, if you excuse me…” Margaery pulled her shawl closer to her body. “I wish to go for a walk.”


	6. *Margaery x Galahad - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

** “I’ve never wanted anyone this badly before.” **

Margaery grinned at his confession. He didn’t need to tell her that; she knew it from the beginning. She knew that his distaste and the way he insisted on mistrusting her had more to it than protecting his king.

He’d wanted her from the first moment he’d seen her. It drove him insane that he did, but it was the truth. And now…

Perhaps Margaery shouldn’t be doing this. But things had changed on these last days, and she was going to do this just because she wanted to.

People already considered her selfish. Why not?

She leaned down and kissed Galahad, deep and slow. She let him taste her mouth, run his hands over her body, until he was panting under her.

She broke their kiss and ran her hands over his chest. Margaery grabbed his cock and positioned herself to take him in. She let her body sink, inch by inch, eyes fixed on his face.

Galahad’s hands went to her waist, his teeth sunk on his lower lip.

Margaery threw her head back once he was completely in her, her hands going to his thighs, grabbing them, her nails sinking on his skin.

“You’re so beautiful.” Galahad murmured.

“I know.” She gasped, moving her hips slowly. “Now… Show me how much you truly want me.”


	7. Margaery x Galahad - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list of kiss prompts.

**_ 66- Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving In _ **

“You…” Galahad tried taking a deep breath in, but it seemed to be in vain. “You are maddening.”

Margaery gave him her sweetest smile. “I hope you believe me when I say the feeling is very mutual, Sir Galahad.”

And she smirked at him. That damned smirk of hers that drove him absolutely mad.

He was looking at it -staring at it -because that thing was… Dangerous! Dangerous because he wanted to taste the cursed smirk, feel it against his own lips.

It was terrible idea.

He wasn’t going to kiss her.

“Something wrong?” Margaery drawled, smirk growing.

Oh no…

He kissed her.


	8. Margaery x Roan - Opening

“You’re very far from home, princess.”

Margaery took a deep breath. She supposedly needed this man’s help. “Queen, actually.”

He looked her from top to bottom; he didn’t try to be discrete about it, but he wasn’t particularly lecherous either. Margaery would know. “I don’t see a crown.”

“I had to flee because my husband’s mother wants me dead.” She explained.

Roan, self-proclaimed King of Azgeda, snorted. “It is a sad story, princess, it really is. But it’s not my problem.”

“But it will be.” Margaery insisted. “You know that Joffrey was planning to take Azgeda back when he had the crown. Cersei might be worried about the Dragon Queen now, but it won’t take long for her eyes to turn back to your island.”

Roan snorted, and didn’t even change his position on his throne. “As you said… Cersei is worried about the Dragon Queen. If she is the winner of this war, she’ll still have bigger problems for a while longer. Wars cost money. She won’t come after me immediately.”

“But she might come sooner.” Margaery pointed out. “For the same reason I did. To ask for your support.”

“I didn’t know our skills were so famous.” He drawled, clearly beyond bored by this conversation.

“Well, your politeness is legendary.” Margaery threw at him with a smile.

His eyes snapped to her face and he got up. Margaery stood her ground and waited as he made his way up to her. He stood less than a couple of paces away from her. “Careful what you say. We are as polite as we are forgiving.”


	9. Margaery x Roan - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** _“Prove it.”_

Roan arched an eyebrow in Margaery’s direction. “Careful there, Tyrell. You aren’t playing with your preppy boys. You challenge me like that, I’ll have to prove my point to you.”

She batted those fucking eyelashes at him, and Roan had to do something about it. He marched up to her and crowded her against the table, but never touched her. “Come on.” He said. “Keep talking.”

“You think I’m afraid of you?”

He took a step forward, and put the tip of his fingers on the table behind her. Now he was caging her in, and every breath each of them took, made their bodies brush against each other. “Fear isn’t the word I’m thinking about.”

***

**Morning After starter:** _“I had no idea you were into that stuff…Glad I found out.”_

Margaery snorted as she put her boots back on. “This changes nothing.” She informed him.

Roan snorted. “If that’s what you want to believe in.”

She turned to give him a look. “I’m serious.”

“Come closer then, Tyrell.” He challenged. “I’ll get you flat on your back and we can talk more about this.”

The problem was… It was a hell of a tempting offer.


	10. Margaery x Roan - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

** “You’re cute, I’ll give you that. But not cute enough to get away with that.” **

Margaery’s face was beautiful in its innocence. Roan didn’t buy it for a second. “My King…”

Roan snorted. “I’m not ‘Your King’.” He turned her around and pulled the letter from her hands. “I was under the impression I said ‘no letters’.”

“It’s just a short missive for my grandmother.” Margaery insisted. “I worry about her health.”

“That hag is going to outlive us all.” He showed the letter to her. “I don’t give second chances, Lady Tyrell.” He reminded her. “Don’t make me regret letting you come here.”

“I would never, My King.” She smartly retreated. “Or… Since you are not ‘my king’ as you said… Should I just call you ‘Roan’?” Her voice was soft and sweet, and Roan wasn’t stupid, despite those people of Westeros might think.

He took a step, getting closer to her. He derived a certain pleasure in doing it, because he could see the battle in her eyes every time he got too close; should she step back? Be humble? Teasing? Margaery Tyrell was excellent at playing people. Too bad for her Roan wasn’t the type of man to be played with.

“Don’t start making promises you can’t keep, Lady Tyrell.”


	11. Margaery x Roan - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter chosen was X

**X for Xylography**

_xy·log·ra·phy/zīˈläɡrəfē/_

_noun_

_RARE_

  1. _the art of making woodcuts or wood engravings, especially by a relatively primitive technique._



_***_

“What are you looking at?” Roan asked as he approached Margaery.

“They are carving wood.” She indicated the two men. “I’ve never seen it done before, only the end product.”

Roan leaned his shoulder against the door frame. “It is an art that requires patience and care.” He commented.

“Is that why you don’t do it?” She asked sweetly.

Roan snorted. “I don’t have the time, princess. I have many things to take care of.”

“Of course.”

Roan pushed away from the frame. “Come. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Margaery arched a brow. “So you know how?”

Roan shrugged. “I’ve learned a thing or two.” He touched the shoulder of one of the men and said some low words to him. The man threw a measuring look at Margaery, but nodded at his king and got up. “Come on, Lady Tyrell. Come dirt your hands once in your life.”

Margaery pressed her lips together, but she took the seat the King was pointing to her. She wasn’t expecting him to sit quite as close as he did, but perhaps she had been affecting him a bit more than she’d previously thought.

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough to do this.” She spoke.

“It isn’t about strength.” Roan corrected her. “It’s about your tools and how you use them.” He offered her one of them. “Be careful, it is sharp. Don’t put your finger in front of it.”

Margaery wasn’t sure about any of this, but Roan was voluntarily spending time with her and she needed any chance she could get to be close to him. She still hadn’t convinced him to help.

“Follow the lines.” He indicated.

Margaery obeyed and on her first try she put too much strength on her hand, and cut out a bigger chunk from the wood. “Oh no!”

Roan chuckled. “I told you it wasn’t about strength.” He grabbed her hand. “Like this.”

As he held her hand and showed her how to carve the wood, Margaery realized this could be an excuse to touch her. With Roan it was difficult to know, because he wasn’t a man to play games. Margaery thought that if he wanted to touch her, he’d do that; not show her how to carve wood.

Still… As she watched his hand -browned by the sun -conducting hers, a peculiar feeling took over Margaery.


	12. Margaery x Roan - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

** “What aren’t you telling me?” **

“Lady Tyrell…”

“You never talk to me like this.” Margaery gripped her skirts tighter. “What is happening?” She demanded.

Roan nodded at his people, and they left the room, so they were alone. “It’s your grandmother. The Lannisters took Highgarden.” He said at once, thinking it would be kinder.

“No.” Margaery shook her head. “This is not possible, they wouldn’t…”

“I don’t know the details.” Roan admitted. “But they found out about the plans your family had to support Daenerys Targaryen. Your grandmother was caught by the Kingslayer. He executed her as a traitor.”

“No!” Margaery shook her head. “She’s too smart for this. They could never…”

Margaery hadn’t realized she was falling, until Roan’s hands caught her.

“You are panicking, Margaery.” He told her firmly. “Breathe.”

“I can’t.” She shook her head harder, her vision blurred by tears, her chest constricted. “She… Not her.”

Roan sat her down. “I am sorry, Margaery.” He told her honestly. “I really am.” Roan knew how fiercely she loved the old woman.

“I want to kill them all.” She murmured.

“Don’t worry. You will. And I will help you.”


	13. *Margaery x Roan - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

** “Make me.” **

Roan turned to her, an eyebrow arched. “You think I can’t make you stay here?” He snorted. “You are not as smart as I thought, if you think so.”

Margaery kept her chin up, even as Roan started advancing on her. “I can make you stay. I can easily tie you up and throw you in a cell. Don’t think I won’t do it, just because of your pretty dress.” He indicated said pretty dress with his hand.

Margaery tried to hold her position, but when he got too close -he always did it -she was forced do take a step back. Only to feel the table digging on her back.

“I can make you stay. And you are staying until I decide whether I can trust you or not.” He stopped way too close.

Margaery took a deep breath, trying her best not to show fear, not to this man. “So am I bound to the dungeons?” She asked.

Roan leaned in her direction, pressing his hands flat against the table, caging her body in. Margaery had to bow back, and seek support on the same table. “Perhaps. Or is there some other way I can convince you to stay?”

“I’m not afraid of you.” She informed him.

“I didn’t say you were.” He held his position, not moving closer, but certainly not stepping back. “You had your fair share of pretty boys, Margaery Tyrell. Have you ever considered being with a man?”

She arched an eyebrow at him, even as her lips curled. “Is that supposed to be you?”

Roan moved so fast, Margaery didn’t even have time to protest, before he sat her down on the table. “You can tell me that. Am I?” He challenged.

Margaery grasped his coat, unsure if she did it for support, to pull him closer or to push him away. This was a recipe for disaster. This man shouldn’t touch her like that, awaken her like that.

“This changes nothing.” She indicated.

“I’m glad we can agree on something.” He snorted, then gave the conversation as closed.

Margaery had met many men during her lifetime, even those who lived for violence like Roan did. However, she’d never felt for them the desire she felt for him. And when he kissed her -all anger, power and strength -Margaery had to hold on to him, or she might get lost. His kisses were bruising, but she wasn’t afraid; she was excited, alive.

His hands pushed her skirts up her leg, then grabbed her smallclothes and pulled, tearing them up. Margaery gasped, but Roan had something he wanted, and he was unstoppable -not that she wanted him to stop.

His fingers found her nub first, teasing it mercilessly, until she was moving her hips, seeking for more, moaning his name softly. Then they moved lower and entered her cunt. Margaery’s back arched and Roan used the opportunity to bite her neck.

She knew she wasn’t leaving this room as the same woman who entered it.


	14. Margaery x Roan - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list of kiss prompts.

**_ 48 - Morning Kiss _ **

Margaery opened her eyes, confused by where she was for a moment.

“You don’t need to wake up just yet.”

She sat up immediately, pulling the blankets to cover her chest. Roan was a few steps from the bed, putting a coat on.

“I…” She started, looking for something to say, but nothing came to mind. For the first time in a while, words failed her. Likely because she never knew what to say to Roan,

“Sleep more.” He commanded, coming closer to the bed.

Margaery snorted. “You want to give me orders even now?”

He sat beside her. “Especially now.” He confirmed. “Rest, so I can keep you awake at night.”

She gaped at him. “What…”

Roan cut her with a hard kiss. “Good morning.”


	15. Margaery x Rollo - Opening

“Hello.”

Margaery knew her duty better than most. She wasn’t afraid to do whatever it took to preserve her family, and -eventually -get her to a throne.

However, this might be pushing it.

“My lord.” She nodded graciously, offering the man more courtesy than he’d probably ever seen in his entire life. “It is a pleasure to have you here.”

“The pleasure is mine, Lady Margaery.” His voice was strong, and he… He looked extremely strong, like a man that could wrestle a bear and win.

Her father had called him a savage, and so had her brothers. Grandmother asked her not to worry. She told her to charm him, to impress him, and once he and his men had won the war for them… Well, they could get her another husband.

Margaery approached him, a sweet smile on her face. She’d marry him, she’d love him with all of her heart if necessary.

“I hope I can call you just Rollo.” She told him coyly. “For I dearly wish we can be… Good friends.”

The way he looked at her, the smile he opened as he took her in… She knew she’d already won.


	16. Margaery x Rollo - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** _“Was my pickup line too cheesy? I couldn’t help myself.”_

Margaery rolled her eyes, and gave Rollo a look. “It’s more like everything.” She indicated. “The whole ‘urban Viking chic’ look doesn’t really work.”

Rollo chuckled. “Oh I know what you prefer.”

“Do you?” She challenged.

“Yes. Pretty stupid boys that you can wrap around your finger.” He told her. “And that’s why you’re scared of me.”

“I’m scared of you?” She let out a shocked laughter.

“Yes, because you know you can’t control me.” He stood up. “But you want me anyway.”

Margaery snorted. “Someone’s cocky.”

**Morning After starter:** _“I think this was a mistake.”_

Rollo didn’t even open his eyes as he heard Margaery moving around the room. “Really?”

“Yes.” She hissed. “We chalk it up as an error in judgement and move past it.”

Rollo made a show of stretching on the bed. “One problem with that, princess.”

“What?” She demanded.

He finally opened his eyes and looked at her. His smile was blinding in its intensity. What pissed Margaery the most wasn’t the smugness in there -it wasn’t even that much -it was the simple joy. Rollo -the toughest idiot she knew -was happy she was there.

“Not sure I want to.”

“How shocking.”


	17. Margaery x Rollo - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

** “We’re meant for each other.” **

“I beg your pardon?”

Rollo didn’t seem to mind her reaction. “You and I.” He spoke, his voice gravelly accented. “We are meant to meet and be together.”

Margaery’s smile was a work of art, perfect in every way. “I know. I feel the same.”

She should feel bad for this, for lying and manipulating a man like this. However, Rollo wasn’t a man without his sins; he’d killed people, destroyed villages. He sold his own people for a chance to marry her.

But… He looked at her like she hung the moon, as if her eyes were stars.

Margaery had this feeling every time he looked at her; this feeling that this wasn’t exactly right, no matter what they said. That talking about getting a new husband -knowing exactly what her grandmother was implying with that -wasn’t right.

However, Margaery had made a choice. She had to live by it.


	18. Margaery x Rollo - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter chosen was X

**X for Xylography**

_xy·log·ra·phy/zīˈläɡrəfē/_

_noun_

_RARE_

  1. _the art of making woodcuts or wood engravings, especially by a relatively primitive technique._



_***_

“What are they doing?”

Margaery followed Rollo’s eyes. “It’s called woodcutting. They carve the wood block and then use it to print images on manuscripts.”

Rollo hummed his understanding. “It sounds like a lot of work.”

“It is.” Margaery agreed. “But if they intend to use the image more than once it is more practical than drawing the same thing again and again.”

Rollo nodded. “Yes, I see how it can be more practical.” He turned to her, his eyes taking her face. “Do you think they could carve your likeness?”

“The craftsmen from Highgarden are very talented.” She told him. “I’m sure they could. However, if you want a drawing of my face, it is easier to commission someone to paint it.”

Rollo shook his head. “I asked out of curiosity. I don’t need a painting of you.”

“Why not?” Margaery asked confused.

She’d had more than one suitor who told her the greatest gift they could have was her portrait. And now, her husband didn’t wish to have one?

“Why would I have a painting when I can just look at you?” He asked her, legitimately curious, as he cradled her face.

“What about when the campaign starts and you have to go?” She pointed out. “You won’t be able to see my face then.”

“I will.” He assured her. “I’ll be able to see it in my dreams. You have nothing to worry about, Margaery. I will not forget your face once I am gone.” He grinned at her.

She gaped at him. “I am not worried.”

“But if you wish, we can commission one of those with my face on it.” He pointed at the men who were still working on the wood blocks. “And you can have as many portraits of me as you want. You can cover the walls of your chambers with my face.”

Margaery couldn’t help but laugh at the suggestion. Sometimes her husband caught her completely by surprise.


	19. Margaery x Rollo - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“What do you want me to say?”**

“I want you to tell me this is a lie!” Rollo demanded. “That your family hasn’t been planning how to get rid of me as soon as possible. That you knew it and never said a thing.”

Margaery pressed her lips together. The sweet lies and reassurances stuck on her throat for some reason. She couldn’t lie to him anymore and she didn’t know why.

Rollo understood her silence well enough. “Why?”

Margaery sighed, her fingers against her temple. “It is complicated.”

“No, it is not.” Rollo argued. “Loyalty is not complicated. I’ve made you a promise.”

“You want to talk about loyalty? That is rich coming from you!” Margaery couldn’t help but add. She did feel bad about this situation, but she wasn’t about to let him attack her like this. “You betrayed your brother to marry me.”

“Yes, and I’ve given you my soul and body.” Rollo bellowed. “I’ve left my roots behind for you. Because I believe, deep down that we are meant to be together. That fate has made us meet.”

“I didn’t choose any of this!” Margaery protested.

“But you chose to lie to me.”


	20. *Margaery x Rollo - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

** “Let me give you a reason to stay in bed.” **

Margaery laughed as she tried to get up again, but Rollo held her down. “I am supposed to break my fast with my grandmother.”

“Stay.” He rolled on top of her.

Margaery hummed, as she looked at her naked husband. “You said something about giving me a reason to stay…”

Rollo grinned at her, before sliding his body down.

“Where are you…” Margaery left out a laughter mixed with a gasp when she felt him pushing her thighs apart. “Rollo!”

“Now that you mentioned breaking your fast…” He kissed her inner thigh. “I decided to break mine first.”

She shivered as his beard brushed against the delicate skin, his kisses getting higher and higher. He dropped a kiss to her nub, a quite sweet one, all things considered.

“Rollo…” She sighed, wiggling a bit.

He chuckled. “Patience, princess.” When he got back to her cunt, it seemed like he had all the time in the world.

He teased her nub with his tongue, his strong shoulders keeping her legs spread wide -not that Margaery was planning on closing them. His head moved, going lower, and Margaery felt the tip of his tongue tracing her opening. Her back arched involuntarily, expectation coursing through her like a wild river.

Rollo dipped his tongue into her cunt and Margaery grabbed the pillow as she moaned his name. Now there wasn’t any patience left in him, because he drunk form her like a man lost in the desert.

His name became a chant to her, then a louder moan when he put a finger inside her. One finger became two, and as he pumped them inside her, his lips wrapped around her nub and sucked.

Margaery knew then she wouldn’t be breaking her fast with her grandmother that day.


	21. Margaery x Rollo - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list of kiss prompts.

**_76 - Top Of Head Kisses_ **

“I am leaving now.”

Margaery closed her shawl tighter around herself. “Be safe.”

Rollo’s chuckle was dry. “I thought you wanted to be a widow.”

“Rollo…”

“Do not worry, princess.” He chucked her chin gently. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Margaery didn’t know what to say to that.

“Farewell.” Rollo dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

As Margaery watched him go to war in her family’s name, she felt lost like she’d never before.


	22. Margaery x Gawain - Opening

“Where is Lady Margaery?” Arthur demanded from the nearest servant.

“She’s in the kitchen, my Lord.”

Arthur exchanged glances with Gawain and Lancelot, before they went after the lady of the house.

“Don’t forget to give the food to the people.” She was telling two women. “I won’t be back soon -if at all -there’s no reason for all of this to go to waste. Also, get the blankets I left on my bed.”

“But my Lady…” One of them started protesting, but Margaery cut her gently, but firmly.

“Just do it.”

When she turned and found the men looking at her, she arched an eyebrow. “I take you are here to escort me.”

“Yes, my lady.” Arthur nodded at her. “I am Arthur.”

“Yes, yes. Rescuer of damsels in distress, apparently.” She waved her hand dismissively. “And your friends are?”

Lancelot took a step forward before Gawain could even open his mouth. “I’m Lancelot, and I’m in love.”

Margaery chuckled. “I’m sure you are.” She turned her beautiful eyes to Gawain. “And you? Are you in love too?”

“Not at the moment. But feel free to fall for me.” He told her.

Margaery arched a brow, but didn’t answer. He did see the grin on her lip though.


	23. Margaery x Gawain - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** _“Can you tie a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue?”_

Margaery couldn’t help but laugh at that. “How old are you? Twelve?”

“It’s just scientific curiosity.” Gawain insisted.

“Scientific?” Margaery arched a brow. “You?”

“Excuse you, Tyrell.” Gawain leaned back against his chair, pint on his hand. “Are you saying I can’t be a scientist?”

“Are you sure you want the answer to that?” She offered sweetly.

“I prefer the answer to my first question.”

“I bet you do.”

**Morning After starter:** _“That was a workout.”_

Margaery snorted. “You know exactly what to say to a girl, Gawain.”

He grinned and propped himself up on his elbow. “It’s a talent.”

Margaery bit her lower lip, then shook her head. “I have to go.”

She tried to get up, but Gawain’s hand on her belly stopped her. “Or… You could just stay.”

She looked at him. “What are you saying?”

“I’m just letting you that you can stick around a bit longer.” He said, his tone breezy.

“Well, I’m not interested on that.” She informed him, getting up.

“Then what do you want?” Gawain asked.

“If you have to ask me that, you haven’t been paying attention.”


	24. Margaery x Gawain - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

** “Here–let me show you how to hold that thing before you hurt yourself… Like this, see? It’s easy.” **

Margaery paused, before throwing an amused glance over her shoulder. “Are you serious?”

“What?” Gawain asked, surprised by her question.

She turned, and his hands finally dropped from her waist. “Here, let me help you, poor lady?” She snorted. “This is the cheapest trick to get your hands on a lady.”

“I was trying to help!” Gawain insisted.

“With a dagger.” Margaery pointed out. “That I hadn’t even pulled from the sheath.”

Gawain cleared his throat. “How am I to know if you truly know how to handle a dagger?”

Margaery smirked at him. “Don’t worry, Sir Gawain. I know my way around… Daggers.”

Gawain had to press his lips together not to smirk. He should not be playing those kinds of games with a lady like Margaery. At some point, she’d be gone and forget all about them, and he’d stay behind remembering her forever.


	25. Margaery x Gawain - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter chosen was X

**X for Xylography**

_xy·log·ra·phy/zīˈläɡrəfē/_

_noun_

_RARE_

  1. _the art of making woodcuts or wood engravings, especially by a relatively primitive technique._



_***_

“Lady Tyrell, are you ready to go?”

Margaery noticed he was being polite because he knew he had to. She was under the impression that Arthur and his men were in a hurry. Perhaps the threat of attack to the compound wasn’t as distant as her father had suggested.

“Yes, I am.” She told the blond knight. “I just need to get that box.”

“I’ll do it.” He grumbled.

Gawain. That was his name. He was the one who said she could fall in love with him if she wanted.

He picked the box, then arched a brow at its weight. “What do you have in here?”

“Wood.” She informed him simply, closing a trunk.

“What for?” He asked confused.

“You can open and see them if you want.”

Gawain did exactly that, because he was curious. “Woodcut.” He was surprised.

“Yes.”

‘But why do you have those?” He asked confused.

Margaery paused for a second. “It is for a friend.”

“That’s a heavy present for a friend.” He commented.

“I haven’t seen Sansa in a long time. I don’t even know if she…” Margaery pressed her lips together. “She used to love songs and tales, and she wished there were more books with them. I intend to see her dream come true.”

Gawain let his eyes take him the engraving of a scene that clearly belonged on a tale; a couple in love, holding desperately to each other. It was excellent work; it’d probably look great on a proper manuscript. “When was the last time you saw your friend?”

“The same day my husband was poisoned and died.” She informed him airily.

Gawain arched a brow. “Sorry for your loss.”

Margaery snorted. “You say that because you didn’t know him.”

“Isn’t it suspicious the fact that she disappeared when he died?” Gawain asked.

“Not at all.” Margaery turned fully to him. “Sansa had nothing to do with Joffrey’s death. My grandmother was the one who poisoned him.” She gave him a smile. “Someone needs to take this trunk down.”

Well, apparently Lady Tyrell was more interesting than he’d originally thought


	26. Margaery x Gawain - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

** “I need to be alone.” **

“No, you don’t.” Gawain told her firmly, but not unkindly. “You think you do, but you are still in shock.”

Margaery couldn’t say he was wrong, since she was shaking even under her thickest cape.

“Margaery.” Gawain called her. “Have you ever seen an attack before?”

She shook her head.

She hadn’t. She’d heard tales, but she’d never seen a fight before, she’d never seen people dying right in front of her. She’d acted calmly during it, doing as Arthur told her to, but at some point, she’d been dragged from the carriage by the hair.

Gawain was the one who saved her. He cut the arm of the man holding her and carried her away from the skirmish.

Margaery had thought she was fine, that everything was under control; but now she couldn’t stop shaking.

“Look at me.” Gawain cradled her face. “You are fine. I will protect you.”

She grabbed his wrist. “I know you will.”


	27. *Margaery x Gawain - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

**“Tell me how you like it.”**

“You need instructions?” Margaery asked way too cheekily for a naked woman.

Gawain narrowed his eyes at her, then rolled Margaery to her side. “What…”

He came closer, her back against his chest. “If you’re going to be difficult…” He kissed her neck. “I’ll do whatever I want.”

Margaery gave him a look over her shoulder. “Is that so?”

His hand slid from her waist to her cunt. “Yes.” He nipped at her neck at the same time he moved her leg a bit.

He entered her from behind, and Margaery gasped at the sensation. She threw her arm back, grabbing his long hair. “Gawain.”

“That’s it, princess.” He snapped his hips against hers. “Say my name.”

His hand went back to her nub, even as he fucked her harder. Margaery was almost sure she was going to pull a chunk of his hair off, but she couldn’t let go.

This man was going to ruin her.


	28. Margaery x Gawain - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list of kiss prompts.

**_ 65 - One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other  _ **

“I don’t think we should do that.” Margaery murmured, even as she tilted her head back.

“Then step away.” Gawain instructed, even as he leaned towards her.

She didn’t, but she already knew she wouldn’t. So he kissed her and it was slow and soft, and the type of thing one might see in the songs Sansa loved so much.

It didn’t even seem real.

Gawain pulled back minimally, and they looked into each other’s eyes for the longest second in the history of mankind.

“Oh my…”

They dove in each other, nothing held back. As Margaery’s back hit the wall, she was sure where this was going, but she didn’t particularly care. Not when he kissed her like this.


	29. Margaery x Faramir - Opening

The first time Faramir had seen Margaery Tyrell was many years ago. She’d been just a girl then, an exceedingly pretty girl in beautiful dresses and with flowers in her hair.

Now she was a beautiful woman in daring dresses and her hair gleamed as if it was a jewel. Her eyes still held the same mischievousness as they did before, but now there was a more mature gleam to them. Margaery was quite aware of how beautiful she was.

“Your Majesty.” She bowed prettily to Aragorn, who was there to receive her.

“Lady Tyrell.” Aragorn gave her a kind smile. “It is an honor to have you here with the promise of uniting our lands.”

“The honor is mine, My King.” She turned to Queen Arwen. “Your Majesty. The tales of your beauty have not prepared me properly.”

Arwen laughed musically. “Thank you, Lady Tyrell. I dare say, your beauty is great on its own.”

Margaery smiled at the woman, before finally turning her eyes to Faramir. “Lord Faramir, it has been quite a while.”

He cleared his throat. “Yes, it has, my lady.”

“I remember the stories you used to tell me when you visited.” She continued with a smile. “The tales of Gondor.”

Faramir felt a smile creeping up. He’d told her stories when her older brothers dragged Boromir away for one thing or another and she’d pout because nobody gave her attention.

“You are more handsome than I remember.” She teased lightly.

“It has been a while, Lady Tyrell.” He reminded her unnecessarily.

“Just Margaery, Lord Faramir. We are to be married soon, remember?”

As if he could forget it.


	30. Margaery x Faramir - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** “Oh, sorry! Were you changing?”

Faramir had to stop himself from covering himself like a damsel. “Margaery. You surprised me.”

“I’m sorry, but your father was looking for you.” She told him, but didn’t leave. She actually came inside the room and closed the door after herself. “I saw when your cousin spilled her wine on you.”

“It’s fine.” He started buttoning up his shirt. “At least I have a clean one.”

“Yes.” Margaery picked the tie he’d left draped over the couch and came closer. “Let me.”

“I can…” He cleared his throat. “I can do it.”

“I know you can.” She said, even as she started fixing it for him. “But would you deny me this simple pleasure?” She asked coyly.

Faramir chuckled. “I can never deny you anything.”

**Morning After starter:** _“Did we use protection?”_

Margaery chuckled, but it wasn’t mocking. “It’s good to know this is your first concern.”

Faramir sighed. “Margaery, I’m so sorry I can’t remember anything.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll remember it all for both of us.” She teased him.

However, Faramir wasn’t mollified. “I shouldn’t have…”

“Faramir.” Margaery grabbed his hand. “If you’re worried about my sensibilities… I’m perfectly fine with what happened.”

“You are?”

“I’m extremely satisfied to be honest. But I’m concerned about you now. I don’t want to be a regret for you.”

“Oh Margaery. I don’t regret it at all.”


	31. Margaery x Faramir - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

** “You’re so beautiful words can’t even do you justice.” **

“Faramir…”

“It is the truth.” He lowered his eyes. “I wish I could offer you more than I can, Margaery.”

“What are you talking about, prince?” She teased, using his formal title, though hardly anyone called Faramir by it.

“I just feel like…”

“Stop this.” Margaery demanded laughing, but there was a firmness in her voice. “Don’t doubt yourself like this, not because of me.”

Margery didn’t expect romance or glory now. After three failed -and short -marriages and almost dying, she’d learned to take what she could. Would she love being a Queen? Yes, but she’d rather be safe and alive.

Faramir would never be an ambitious man, and now she was grateful for that. She just wished peace, a place where she could grieve in safety. Faramir could give her that.

“You used to want more.” Faramir pointed out.

“I don’t want more.” She admitted. “Not anymore.”


	32. Margaery x Faramir - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> The letter chosen was X

**X for Xylography**

_xy·log·ra·phy/zīˈläɡrəfē/_

_noun_

_RARE_

  1. _the art of making woodcuts or wood engravings, especially by a relatively primitive technique._



_***_

“Faramir! I have been looking for you.”

Faramir almost jumped at the sound of Margaery’s voice. He hadn’t expected to be found here, much less by her. “Margaery. I am so sorry. If I’d known you were looking for me…”

“I am not angry with you.” She assured him. “But what are you doing so deep inside this library?” She looked around. “I don’t even know how the sunlight finds this place.”

“I don’t think it actually does.” Faramir chuckled. “I was looking for something.”

“What?” Margaery asked curious.

“Have you ever heard of woodcut?”

“Yes. We have some very talented craftsmen in Highgarden.”

“We have some blocks carved by elves.” Faramir told her, as if it was a secret.

“You do?” Margaery’s eyes rounded.

“Yes. I remember seeing them a long time ago as a child, but I didn’t know if we’d kept them. I was afraid my father had thrown them away or something.” He admitted.

“Did you find them?” She asked curious.

“I did.” He passed one of the blocks he’d found earlier. “Those are all about the First War of the Ring. You can see Isildur here.” Faramir pointed the man in question. The scene showed the moment he cut Sauron’s hand off.

“This is beautiful…” She looked at him. “How old is this?”

“Not that old.” He chuckled. “I would say a century, perhaps.”

Margaery arched a brow. “Yes, because what is a hundred years, right?”

“For elves, I don’t think it is that much.” He pointed out. “For us, it is a lifetime.”

“It is.” She looked around. “Do you have more of those?”

“I’ve found a few.” He indicated the pile of blocks by his feet. “I haven’t been able to see them all yet.”

“Do you think there’s something less tragic than a war?” She teased him. “Perhaps something romantic?” She pulled his sleeve gently.

Faramir felt himself blushing. “You can help me look.”

Her smile was pure delight. “I’d like that, Faramir.”


	33. Margaery x Faramir - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“I care about you.”**

Faramir sighed. “I don’t doubt you do.”

Margaery’s shoulders fell. “I am sorry if you wanted me to say I love you, Faramir.”

He gave a humorless chuckle. “I appreciate you not lying.”

“Faramir…”

“I just don’t understand why you’re doing this, Margaery.” He admitted. “You could have anyone, anywhere. You could love someone.”

“You are safe.” She finally said.

“What?” Faramir was confused.

“You won’t hurt me. You will protect me.” Margaery explained. “I won’t have to play games to keep you, because you’re a man of honor. You won’t leave me if I don’t smile prettily enough.”

He was shocked by her admission. “Margaery…”

“I am sorry for this, Faramir.” She gave him a tremulous smile. “You deserve much better than me.”


	34. *Margaery x Faramir - SMUT PROMPT

** “I love it when you kiss my neck.” **

Margaery grinned at Faramir’s confession. “Our prince has a weak spot?” She teased.

“Only for you.”

She came around his chair, pulled her dress up and straddled him.

“Margaery!” Faramir was surprised. “Someone might come in.”

“They won’t.” She assured him as she fixed her position on his lap. “I have a mission.”

“A mission?”

“To make you fall apart.” She whispered to him, before kissing his neck again.

“Margaery…” It was a weak protest, his hands already holding her hip as she kissed him.

She started opening his coat, and Faramir was unable to stop her, especially with the way she was moving over him, her hips pressing against his. He was going to put a stop to it in a minute.

He pulled her face to his and kissed her properly, but Margaery’s hands didn’t stay idle. She pulled at his trousers until she’d freed his cock.

Faramir gasped into her mouth as her hand took him. “We can’t…”

“Of course we can.” She cut him with another kiss. “Just let it take you over.” She whispered into his ear, as her hand moved.

Faramir pressed his forehead against her shoulder, trying to contain his gasps while she pumped him. His fingers dug into her hips harder.

“Margaery…” She took his mouth on a kiss and he was lost.


	35. Margaery x Faramir - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list of kiss prompts.

**_ 56 - Caught off-guard kiss _ **

“Margaery, what are you…”

She didn’t hesitate; she framed Faramir’s face with her hands and pulled him down for a kiss.

Faramir floundered for a second, not sure what to do or how to react. He didn’t expect to be kissed by Margaery, not like this, certainly not in the middle of a hallway where anyone could see them.

But once his brain registered the softness of her lips and the heat of her skin… Faramir melted into her kiss, like a damsel in distress would at the knight who’d just saved her.


End file.
